


What a Curious Thing

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Might become multi chapter if ppl want to hear more, Mondatta has a crush on a random stranger human, Zenaytta teases him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: The Shambali often got visitors, but one in particular caught Mondatta's eye.He finds himself rather fond of this human.Meanwhile, Zenyatta teases his older brother relentlessly for his crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN

It was common place for the Shambali to receive pilgrims, both human and Omnic alike.

Everyday, Mondatta saw many faces, all different yet alike in their own ways.

Except one visitor.

A human, very quiet, very small, and not the type to be remembered or noticed.

But only at first glance.

Looking closer, they seemed larger than their body could contain, louder than the howling winds, and unforgettable.

Two very different things, somehow balanced out in one being.

What a curious thing.

Usually, Mondatta kept a respectful distance.

Polite, business-like.

He had perhaps one that was close to him, and that was his brother, Zenyatta.

Otherwise, he didn't really take interest in closer relationships.

Not like Zenyatta, who would befriend all sorts of people, and traverse to all sorts of places, regardless of the danger they posed for him.

He was always like that.

Always so sociable and stubborn.

Strong.

Sometimes Mondatta envied him for that.

He knew that if he were a bit more like his brother, it wouldn't be so awkward trying to talk to this human.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Zenyatta was actually present at the Shambali, and it did not take him long to figure out what was going on.

He could read Mondatta like a book, and wasted no time teasing his older brother for his crush.

Zenyatta often prodded him to go approach them, talk to them at least once.

After all, they wouldn't be there forever.

Zenyatta assured him that it would go well.

After all, Mondatta seemed to have a gift for speaking to others.

That charisma was one of the reasons why he was so respected.

Though, as he approached this human, he felt...strange.

The human pilgrim heard the whirring of fans, like a computer that was starting to overheat, before Mondatta had even introduced himself.

They turned to him, and if he had a heart, it would have stopped in his chest.

They smiled warmly at him, and he was thankful that Omnics could not blush, because he would be beet red right now.

He tried to introduce himself, but they beat him to it.

A young man, Mondatta discovered.

A young man with a lovely name.

He held his hand out for a handshake, and carefully, Mondatta extended a hand.

Mondatta was surprised by the firm grip- 

Not too firm, but it was a strong grip, stronger than the gentle, barely there grip Mondatta had, as he feared crushing the human's soft little hand.

Though, it was more bony than fleshy, with long, slender fingers.

Cold little hands, which made Mondatta thankful for the mod he got to regulate the surface temperature of his body.

At least he didn't have to worry about making him even colder than he already was.

After the third shake, which ended in a break of their grip, as is proper, Mondatta found his voice, and managed to introduce himself without making a mess of things.

(Though, he wouldn't admit that he was rather loathe to give up the human's hand. He rather enjoyed holding it.)

Mondatta also managed to inquire as to what brought him to the mountains of Nepal, and where he had come from.

The visitor answered, revealing himself to be a traveler, from America, who had come simply because he was a bit curious about the monks, and wished to know their thoughts.

The two fell into conversation easily after that, and Mondatta found him to be a delight, with how engaging he could be.

He was very intelligent, and kind, and if Mondatta didn't have a crush before, he defiantly had one now.

He was loathe to part from his human companion, but it was getting late, and humans needed at least 8 hours of sleep in order to properly function, so the two said there goodbyes, and Mondatta escourted him to the entrance of the temple.

He stayed in a small inn a little ways away from the temple, and hiked up everyday from there, apparently, despite there being available guest rooms in the temple.

Mondatta simply watched as he disappeared back down the mountain, back to the inn, his faceplates unable to betray any emotion he might be feeling.

But Zenyatta was watching the whole time, and floated to Mondatta's side, giggling softly.

He teased his older brother, pointing out his obvious attraction to the stranger, much to Mondatta's chagrin.

Though, with all his teasing, Zenyatta admitted that he was glad of this, and that he felt it would be good for Mondatta to have someone like that in his life.

Though flustered as much as an Omnic can be flustered, Mondatta could not help but admit, at least to himself, that he agreed.

He enjoyed the company of this human visitor, and he hoped that perhaps he could stay a bit longer.

Perhaps tomorrow he would insist of him staying at the temple, so that he could be a bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if u think it should be multi chapter.
> 
> I'll try my best.


End file.
